Man i think i love her
by ProtectSolangelo
Summary: genderbent au of camp camp
1. Not my type

**yooo, name's murthie. this is my first real book on HERE. i have wattpad. the bootiful and easy app uwu**

Maxine sits in the mess hall with Nikk and Neeancy.

-No way! Iris (Harrison) is still trying to impress people with her magic tricks.- Neeancy complains.

Maxine rolled her eyes. -You complain about Iris every fucking day.-

Neeancy crossed her arms. She never really liked Iris.

she always thought her magic tricks were fake and cheap.

-Well duh! Look, now she pulled a bouquet of flowers out her hat!- She motions to her.

Maxine and Nikki exchange glances. -Neeancy, even **I** think you´re freaking out over nothing-

Maxine nods. -Yeah. You're freaking out way too much. Makes us think you have a crush on her-

Neeancy turned bright red. -No! I don't!-

Maxine snickered. -Sure you don't-

-W-well, from what i have seen, you like Nikk!- Neeancy blurts.

Maxine and Nikki blush bright pink. -WHAT- they say in unison.

-There´s no way I'd like MAXINE!- Nikk exclaimed.

-Yeah! Why would I like NIKK?!- Maxine asked.

Neeancy raised an eyebrow, -Your faces say otherwise,-

Maxine and Nikk take on look at each other and scoot away.

-We´re just friends. Nikk isn´t my type.- Maxine says looking at Neeancy.

Nikk nods. He flicks her big blue bow. -Yeah. Maxine is too cute to be my type-

He froze _Did i actually say that out loud?_ he thought.

Maxine and Neeancy stare at him, startled.

-Uhh.. I mean.. Uh..i didn't say that!- Nikk says pointing at them accusingly.

Maxine turned bright red looking away. -Uh sure-

Nikki got and sped walked away. _i didn't just say that..i didn't just say that..i didn't just-_

Nikk stopped to see the prissiest, meanest (me: gayest) boys on the earth.

The flower scouts. Shane. Aaron. And Tyler.


	2. The way you are

**GLAD YOU STAYED AROUND FOR CHAPTER 2 UWU **

-Eww..it's so dirty here.- Shane says.

Nikk glared and balled his fist. -then why are you HERE?-

Shane shoots Nikk a look.

-because, i wanted to see if you had a girlfriend yet. I doubt you do. Just look a you.-

Shane, Aaron, Tyler snicker.

Nikk looks down at his muddy overalls. Then back up at shane's clean uniform.

-Yeah, whatever. I doubt you would get any girls either.- nikk says.

-Who would like prissy boys?- he adds.

Shane turns bright red. -UGH!- he shoves nikk to the ground.

Neeancy and maxine run to help. Maxine goes off at them right away.

-What the hell are you doing?!- she barked. -He did nothing to your gay ass!-

Shane, nikk, and neeancy blink in surprised.

-Nikk can be an idiot sometimes. But he was right about one thing..-

She shoots nikk a look before continuing.

-No one would like some prissy ass boys who bully other kids.-

She narrowed her eyes. -I like nikk the way he is, thank you very much.-

Nikk smiled tearing up. Normally, other kids would call him weird or dirty.

No one would say 'i like the way you are'

-thanks, Maxine..- he said quietly, but maxine heard.

She turned a head toward him and puts on a small smile, nodding.

Shane rolled his eyes. -Oh whatEVER.-

Then Shane, Aaron, and tyler storm out. Well, Tyler waved apoligically.

Then he scurried off to catch up with them.

Maxine turned to nikk. -are you okay?-

Nikk nodded. -Thanks again Maxine..- his said.

Maxine turned bright red before looking away. -your welcome..-


	3. Sick and Cuddling

-Ohh! Potatos!- Nikk exclaimed at dinner.

Maxine pushed her tray away. -mmgh..i'm not hungry..-

Nikk and Neeancy look at her confused.

-Are you okay?- Neeancy asked.

Maxine barely nods but then she slapped her hands over her mouth.

She ran to the trash and threw up.

Maxine slumped to the ground breathing hard.

Nikk ran to her. -Maxine?- he knelt down.

Neeancy followed and sat next to him.

-Oh my, what happened?- Daisy asked running them.

Maxine curled in a ball holding her stomach groaning a little.

-Maxine got sick..- Nikk said moving her hair out her face.

-Oh..Okay, move out the way, I'll take her to her tent.- Daisy said.

Nikk hisses picking Maxine up. -I'll do it.- he said.

Daisy and Neeancy exchange glances. -Uhm. Okay.- Daisy said.

Nikk held her to his chest and took her to her tent.

He put her in her cot, putting the blanket over her.

-Nikk?- Maxine asked with her ridged voice.

-Yeah?- he was about to leave.

-Could you sleep with me?-

Nikk turned bright red. -Uh..-

-Please?- Maxine's voice was getting slurred.

-Sure…- he said.

Maxine scooted over and he got in.

Maxine puts her arm around his chest snoring softly.

Nikk smiled blushing before he put an arm around her.

They fell asleep cuddling.

Neeancy walked in wonder if Nikk was still in there.

She froze seeing Nikk and Maxine.

She slowly pulled out her phone and took a picture.

_Gabe is going to love this blackmail. _Neeancy thought giggling a bit.


	4. Author's note real quick

**KEY PERSON THINGS. Here are the genderbent names and junk**

Iris- Harrison

Maxine- Max

Nikk- Nikki

Neeancy- Neil

Daisy- David

Gabe- Gwen

Shane- Sasha

Aaron- Erin

Tyyler- Tabii

**-people not in book yet-**

Pikeman- Pikeia

Snake (billy)- Molly 'call me Blaire'

Patrol- Patrica

Nurf- Nurra (**cut me some slack -_-**)

Nerris- Nerran (***face palms* i KNOW how it sounds**)

**a/n (author's note)**

**If you ship maxvid, get out. thank you :)**


	5. FUCK, I'M BLUSHING

**Welcome to chapter 3 uwuwuwuwuwuwu. btw, the anxiety song thing, i thought it'd come with the link. :/ i was new to this when i made it, so, person who said 'this is a load of crap' :) no one asked for your opinion. but thanks for it anyway :))))**

Nikk's eyes fluttered open.

-Hmm?-

-NIKKWHATTHEHELLAREYOUDOING?!- Maxine screamed, blushing madly.

Nikk shot up. -What?- he asked

-WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING?!- She repeated.

Nikk blushed. -You told me to sleep with you!-

Maxine looked red as a tomato. -NO! I DIDN'T-

Nikk crossed his arms.

-D-Did i?- she asked.

Nikk nodded. -You were sick, and i took you to your tent, and you told me to sleep with you..-

Maxine face palms. -Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

Nikk got out the cot. -it's fine. You were sick. You didn't know what you were saying-

Maxine's face cooled. -Thanks Nikk..i thought you wouldn't understand.-

Nikk smiled. -No problem. Anyway, let's go to the mess hall.-

Maxine nodded, sighing. -Okay..-

The two walk into the mess hall.

-Soooooooo….Cuddlingg?- gabe said.

Maxine glances at the phone gabe flashed them.

-HOW'D YOU GET THAT?- she screeched.

Gabe smirked. -A little birdy showed me..-

Maxine flushed red and ran out the mess hall to avoid looking at them.


End file.
